


Hold On Tight

by cafulur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Cute Newt Scamander, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mainly Peril but with Love, Mildly Fluff, Minor Angst(?) more just frustration than anything, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Peril, Protective Newt Scamander, Romance, Shy Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: (I don't particularly like self-insert stuff so forgive me if comes across rough, but I'm new to writing fics so I took the chance to dabble in whatever people requested! I hope it turned out ok for whoever reads!) Newt + Reader Imagine where the reader is in the case with Newt when Tina takes it to Macusa. The reader is a wizard and is in place of Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (loud exhausted sigh) FINALS ARE ALMOST OVER FOLKS  
> ♡ Alrighty here's a cute ol' Imagine I had a friend request me on my tumblr, but I'm going ahead and posting it here too. Once all my finals and presentations are done (December 15th!), I will start working on a continuation of my "Just Like Me" fic! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)! Look forward to it, cuties!
> 
> Also!  
> As a point of reference, this is based off of a few scenes from the movie, but with the reader in it. I did my very best to describe most things for those who haven''t seen the film, but I highly recommend watching it for a few visuals represented. Additionally, because I looove writing my own stories, it was difficult to not change what happens entirely and run off with that. However, I did my best to keep the basis of what happens while still adding my own twists and turns to it. Of course, there is romance as well, so that always adds some spice! Enjoy and give it a read, I promise it's not verbatim what happens in the movie! After all, you're in the picture now ☚(ﾟヮﾟ☚)

You let out a great sigh of relief as you watch Newt calm the excited Erumpent down for good, the elephant-like creature relaxing in her little straw bed and munching on her dinner. You go to feed the rest of the mooncalves just as Newt had asked of you for your final task of the night. As you stand back and toss the floating pellets from the bucket into the air, the wide-eyed little creatures hop up and chomp away. This evening had been quite eventful to say the least, and you were glad that it was finally winding down. Once you finish up with the mooncalves, you go to the shed to put away the bucket and wipe your hands off with a small rag hanging on a hook just outside the shed. You look on over to Newt in the neighboring habitat who is finishing up as well. You truly cannot help but chuckle a little at just how messy his hair had become after all the beast-handling the two of you had done that night.

“We did a pretty damn good job tonight, huh?” you praise the two of you, walking on over to his area.

He looks at you as you approach him and smiles just a bit nervously at how equally a mess you are. It was quite interesting to see you like this for the first time, Newt staring for just a moment longer before blushing lightly and looking away, scratching his cheek a bit shyly and murmuring softly, “Y-yes, we really did. The Erumpent and Niffler are my two most difficult creatures to handle, despite their vast d-difference in size. But luckily with your help, the time it would’ve taken to get them back in the case was halved.”

You give Newt a big ol’ grin when he agrees and even praises you, walking over to the now resting Erumpent and gently petting her backside while looking up at the taller, slender, mess-of-a-man.

“So, you ready to go back up? We should probably return to Queenie and Tina’s place before they notice.” You suggest, continuing to pet the Erumpent whilst running your fingers from your free hand through your hair, wiped and ready for bed.

Newt smiles as he witnesses you treating ones of his creatures with such kindness. He feels a warmth in his heart start to flare. It takes him a moment to process what you had said as he was so distracted by your interaction with the Erumpent, straightening himself up and stuttering with uncertainty, “I-I don’t know if that is the best idea, Tina seemed s-set on taking me in and-“

A loud knocking from up above cuts off Newt’s words. Someone from the outside world was beckoning for someone to come out of the case. You were both uncertain who it could be other than Tina. Newt sighs in defeat and looks back at you, waving you over as he heads back to the entrance, “Never mind that now, come on.”

The two of you enter his little workshop area, Newt putting back on his coat and you doing the same as he heads up the ladder first. You give him a moment to climb up, adjusting your hair a bit and taking a deep breath in preparation for whoever awaited the two of you before climbing up yourself. You wonder who it could be if it wasn’t Tina, and what on earth was going to happen now.

When you emerged from the case, what you saw was far _beyond_ anything you could have possibly expected.

Over a hundred morose figures who were surrounding the both of you in a gorgeous, marble room stared intensely at you and Newt. As you slowly recognized a few of the faces looking down upon you, you began to understand quite quickly who you were with. The Macusa. The final pair of eyes you were met with was Tina’s, who looked at the two of you with a guilty expression, but you clearly could tell she only thought she was doing what was right.

You close your eyes slowly and let out a quiet sigh. Something wasn’t right at all. You knew what Newt and you had done was definitely bending and breaking the rules, but the atmosphere of this room called for something more serious. Something consequential and major has happened.  

Madam President Seraphina Picquery broke the silence, greeting loud and clear “Good evening, Mr. Scamander. I strongly hope you have a good explanation for–“ She cut her sentence short upon noticing the unfamiliar woman who stood rather closely to Newt. She turned to Tina, who was nervously prospecting.  “Ms. Goldstein, who is this?”

Tina looked over at you and gave you an apologetic wince, then turned back toward her superior and explained, “This… this is Y/N YL/N, Madam President, she’s-… She’s an American witch who has been assisting Mr. Scamander since his arrival to America.”

Everyone turned their attention toward the new culprit in the picture. Whispers flood the room, as there was now not one individual responsible, but instead multiple. The President hushes the clamorous room as she begins to address the two of them, now even more firm than before. “I hope the both of you have an excellent explanation for this.”

Madam President looks up, and as you follow her gaze, you suddenly gasp. Floating several feet above everyone in the room was a ghostly swirling mist, and at the center contained a dead man. You were incredibly confused and shocked as you snap your head back and forth between Newt and the President, “Wh-what…”

Newt examines the body closely as the President continues to question him, or rather, the both of you, asking, “Which of your creatures is responsible for this, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt stares at her with raised eyebrows, absolutely baffled. “You… you really think… My creatures did this…?” He shakes his head in mild disbelief at the accusation, then looks back up to the floating body and states “No, I’m afraid you’re sorely mistaken. None of my creatures could have done this.”

Madam President turned her attention towards you without hesitation, inquiring, “Then it was your beast?”

You widen your eyes and struggle to formulate words as you choke on them in shock and fear. Just when you begin to form a coherent sentence, you feel a sudden and minor rush of wind, followed by a tall, familiar figure now standing in front of you. Newt had jumped to defend you without delay. He was in an intense, defensive state you had never witnessed before. He had a stern, bitter expression covering his face, and a protective aurora floated around him that instantly made you feel a bit safer. “No, this was not on her.” he stated firmly, “This was not caused by any of the creatures we’ve cared for… Don’t play coy, you must know…”

He further analyzes the scars that cover the dead man’s face, continuing “This is clearly the work of an Obscurus.”

Audible gasps and loud whispers fill the room rapidly at the accusation, someone from the crowd of members immediately calling out, “There hasn’t been an Obscural for decades, he must be lying!”

Madame President quiets the riled up crowd once more, then turns her attention back to Newt.

“There has not been an Obscurus in America for a long time, Mr. Scamander.”

She turns to Percival Graves who appears to be watching in amusement rather than concern, getting his attention to which he straightens himself up and looks at his superior.

“Confiscate Mr. Scamander’s case, Mr. Graves.”

Percival immediately swoops the case towards him and locks it in his grasp. Newt gasps as it all happens too fast, shouting,

“Please don’t hurt those creatures, please! They mean no harm, n-no harm at all!”

Madam President looks at Newt with an unfazed expression, declaring firmly, “Mr. Scamander and Ms. YL/N, you will receive the death penalty for your crimes.”

Both you and Newt’s eyes widen and his face goes pale white as he looks at you, completely in shock. His entire life was falling apart before him, as the two most precious things to him were about to be taken away forever. His face turns a deep, enraged crimson as he becomes angry and emotional, yelling and pleading to the President, “N-No..!! Not her, y-you can’t possibly, she hasn’t done ANYTHING wrong! She assisted me, y-yes, but she was just a d-dear friend, and-“

“She is an American wizard who kept your crimes a secret from the Macusa the while you’ve been here. Ms. Goldstein will suffer the same penalty for committing the exact same crime.” Madam President interjects, Tina gasping and tearing up instantly. Both you and Tina were sobbing when suddenly all at once, you, Newt, and Tina all yelp as the three of you are paralyzed and brought to your knees. Your arms become instantly bound by magical ropes, and then cuffed.

“Please, take them to the execution chamber after Mr. Graves has a word with them.” Madam President orders the few witches behind you and Graves.

-

After Newt and Graves discuss the Obscurus found in Newt’s case, it becomes very clear that Percival has ill intentions. Powerless to do anything, the three of you who were bound were afterwards taken to the execution chamber.

The room had unsettlingly starch white walls. Half of the room had white flooring to match the rest of it, and the other half had an infinitely deep pool of water with a black metal chair floating at the center above it. You had read about the Macusa’s execution chamber in books, but just seeing laid out in front of you was surreal and terrifying.

You are brought forward as the first to be executed. You stand, shaking in absolute fear as the executioner smiles softly at you in an attempt to calm you. You glance over at Newt, who is visibly shaking from his restraint at the sight of you going first. He attests immediately, shouting, “She is TRULY innocent, please do not do this to her! Take me before her, if at all, p-plea-..!”

An assistant in the room silences Newt with a flick of her wand. He begins to tear up, unable to take it. His creatures, they were gone- and now this…? He only just met you recently, but you had already wiggled your way into his shy and messy heart. Newt was a timid man, but despite his socially awkwardness, he was very much capable of caring for others. I mean look at the way he cared so deeply for his beasts. Humans have not been the kindest to him throughout his life, so of course it was only natural that he grew wary. But you seemed to break through a barrier he didn’t even realize was built. Even if it was only lightly, he was starting to feel some place in his heart cave in and crave to let you be a part of it.

And yet, before he could even get close to you, all at once both you and his creatures were now going to be taken away forever.

The lady consoles you gently and rubs your shoulder in reassurance. She then raises her free arm, holding her wand up to the temple on the left side of your head. You knew she was only lightly pressing it against your skin, but the tension made it feel like she was digging it into your skull. Tears streamed down your face as you begged her to stop, when all at once, suddenly everything was completely okay. All was well… You were relaxed, and not a single thing on entire the planet was out of place. You didn’t even take note of Newt who was giving muffled pleas through his sealed lips.

The executioner casts your memories onto the water before you. You watch as the fragments of your past swirl and fold beneath one another in the water, completely enchanted by the sight of it all.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Newt begins to relax and think. He was not about to let his emotions get the better of him and lose any chance of saving the three of you. It was at this moment of mild relaxation that he felt Pickett’s little root feet gently brushing his hands which were bound, and he felt the metal cuffs giving. He was instantly filled with relief to know Pickett was still with him, and that he now had a chance of escaping. He remained calm to not raise any suspicion as Pickett worked the cuffs, watching your memories in the mean time. They were a bit relaxing, but he begins to panic as the executioner starts to guide you to the seat.

Luckily, Pickett gets the last of the cuffs’ locks and unlatches them, the metal cuffs falling to the floor. The clanking sound raises alert to the two assistants in the room, to which Newt responds quickly by grabbing one of the assistant’s wands out of her hand and stunning the two with a stupefy spell. They both fall over moments later, knocked out cold. The executioner turns her attention toward the loud thuds of the assistants collapsing, but before she can do anything, Newt casts the same spell on her. She drops to the floor, unconscious.

He immediately runs towards you before you climb into the seat, grabbing your hand and saying firmly, “Let’s go.”

The sudden human contact snaps you out of your hypnotic state, turning your focus from the memories to Newt and Tina. He turns around, casting the unlocking spell on Tina’s handcuffs as she sighs in relief. She thanks him, and the three of you run out of the room.

Your focus was now on Newt’s hand, which was clutching yours tightly and firmly. It was shaky, yet warm and reassuring.

Newt felt the same warmth, and despite the rush of escaping, he could feel his heart simultaneously fill up with the familiar warmth as well. He held your hand tighter as all three of you run down the hallway.

He wasn’t going to let go, and he swore to himself he’d never let go of you again.


End file.
